


Поцелуй навылет

by AngelJul



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поцелуй Гвиневры не сработал, Артур проигрывает поединок на смерть, а Мерлин не знает, кого по-настоящему любит принц.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй навылет

Мерлин скривился, застав их в шатре. Но стоило бросить беглый взгляд на Артура, как стало ясно — поцелуй Гвиневры не сработал. У принца по-прежнему на чуть припухших губах блуждала идиотская, даже глупая улыбка, а взгляд все еще оставался осоловелым. Казалось, Артур и внимания на поцелуй не обратил. И на Гвен, повисшую на его шее, тоже. Потому что принц, заметив ее, удивился, словно маленький ребенок, увидевший сидевшую на своем пальчике бабочку.

Но Гвен ни капли это не смутило, и она снова потянулась за поцелуем. Наблюдая за этим, Мерлин почувствовал глухое раздражение и кашлянул чуть громче, чем хотел, в надежде прервать это «чудесное» мгновение. Девушка тут же встрепенулась и отскочила от Артура, опустив глаза.

— Мерлин…

— Гвен, тебя ищет Моргана, — соврал Мерлин, лишь бы отделаться от нее поскорее и придумать, как спасти своего принца.

Девушка неловко улыбнулась и поспешила к выходу из шатра.

— Гвиневра.

Мерлин вздрогнул, услышав спокойный ледяной голос Артура. Такой тон был достоин короля. И Мерлин ни разу не слышал его от принца, когда тот разговаривал с близкими ему людьми. А Гвен все же была таковой.

Гвиневра, тем временем, остановилась и все с той же нелепой улыбкой обернулась, но сразу же переменилась в лице, как только взглянула на Артура. Мерлин последовал ее примеру и удивленно уставился на принца: тот, сложив руки на груди, с презрением рассматривал Гвен.

— Что ты о себе возомнила? Как ты посмела лезть ко мне с поцелуями? Я верен Вивиан! Еще раз такое повторится, и ты отправишься в темницу! — выплюнул Артур и отвернулся к доспехам, показывая тем самым, что разговор окончен.

Гвен всхлипнула и выбежала прочь из шатра, глотая слезы. Мерлин не был злым, но почему-то испытал мстительное удовольствие из-за увиденной сцены. Не нужно было строить глазки принцу и изображать влюбленность, если ее на самом деле и не было. Тогда получалось, Артур тоже ее не любил. Мерлин чуть не застонал от досады. Ну и где искать его «истинную любовь»?

Артуру вот-вот снова выходить на поединок с королем Олафом, который может закончиться смертью принца из-за его внезапной мечтательности, а у Мерлина нет даже предположений, как снять заклятье. Его магия на это не способна, совет Дракона не помог. Нужно выиграть немного времени, а для этого придется поговорить с Олафом. Мерлин тяжело вздохнул, представляя себе это. Да уж, за что ему такое наказание?

— Мерлин? — позвал Артур мага уже обычным, если не ласковым голосом. — Помоги надеть доспехи.

Еще и с принцем нужно что-то делать. Мерлин тщательно закреплял доспехи, не обращая внимания на восторженную болтовню Артура. Его нужно задержать.

И ничего лучше не придумал, как запнуться на ровном месте и рухнуть на принца, успев прошептать заклинание, чтобы во время падения погнулся и заклинил наплечник.

— Ты такой неуклюжий, — с улыбкой проворчал Артур.

Мерлин быстро вскочил с него, чтобы запретные мысли не успели сломать внутренние преграды. Артур тоже потянулся встать, но его пришлось остановить:

— Артур, у тебя заклинило доспехи. Ты лучше полежи здесь, я пойду и попрошу продления перерыва. Как раз отдохнешь, а я успею все починить, — быстро выговорил Мерлин и, не дождавшись ответа, выскользнул из палатки.

Артур что-то еще сказал ему вслед, но Мерлин уже не слышал, направляясь к шатру короля Олафа.

***

— Милорд, — Мерлин очень надеялся, что его поклон выглядел почтительно, — прошу продлить перерыв, у принца Артура заклинило доспехи. Он не может пока продолжить поединок.

Маг буквально слышал, как король скрипнул от злости зубами, но кивнул и гордо удалился в свой шатер. Мерлин облегченно выдохнул и бегом рванул к подземельям.

***

Дракон бессовестно заржал на его очередное появление. Мерлин хотел было в отместку пообещать оставить его в пещере на веки вечные, но передумал. Времени не было.

— Не помог твой совет, — недовольно проговорил Мерлин вместо угроз.

Дракон, отсмеявшись, посмотрел на него как на идиота и, Мерлин готов был поклясться, закатил глаза.

— Значит, это не тот человек, — фыркнул Дракон.

— Но Артур больше никому не оказывал знаков внимания!

— Да неужели, — со скучающим видом усмехнулся Дракон.

Мерлин открыл рот и тут же закрыл, не зная, что ответить. Несносная ящерица! Нет, чтобы сразу сказать, так нужно раскидываться загадками, а времени на них у Мерлина попросту не было. Нужно спасать Артура. Только как? Он никому, кроме Гвен, больше не просил передать цветы или записки, ни по кому томно не вздыхал, пока думал, что его не видят, или еще что-то в этом духе. И с Гвиневрой-то оказалось все видимостью. Где искать настоящую возлюбленную? Мерлин обреченно вздохнул. Это будет очень сложно.

— И как мне ее найти?

Дракон промолчал, повернулся к нему хвостом и улетел под своды пещеры, пророкотав напоследок:

— Иди и спасай своего принца.

— Спасибо за помощь! — закричал Мерлин ему вслед и быстро покинул пещеру.

Почему-то зацепило небрежно брошенное «своего». Его, как же…

***

Артур нашелся на том же месте, где Мерлин его оставил — полулежал на полу и с улыбкой рассматривал рисунок шатра. Когда принц увидел своего слугу, улыбка стала шире:

— Мерлин! Скорее! Помоги мне подняться, я хочу увидеть свою любовь! Я так по ней соскучился.

Мерлин мрачно подумал, что лучше бы он отпустил Артура на поединок, лишь бы не слушать этих бредней. Это было отвратительно — знать настоящее отношение принца к леди Вивиан и сейчас слушать бесконечные признания в любви едва ли не в стихах. Интересно, Артур будет помнить о случившемся после снятия заклятия? А то после случая с Софией такой повод для шуток был упущен. Так, кажется, Мерлин отвлекся.

Артур смотрел на него выжидающе и как-то непривычно мягко. Что он там хотел? Мерлин нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, но все было бесполезно — он слишком задумался и пропустил мимо ушей пустую болтовню принца.

— Мерлин, доспехи! — фыркнул Артур и попытался пошевелиться, но с погнутым наплечником это было практически невозможно.

Точно! Доспехи, Вивиан и поединок. Мерлин сел на колени возле принца:

— Артур, тебя могут убить, если не сосредоточишься на поединке.

— Глупости! Я выиграю ради моей возлюбленной, — Артур счастливо улыбнулся и положил руку Мерлину на щеку, погладив большим пальцем скулу. — Все будет в порядке.

Мерлин зажмурился, борясь с собой. Это было похоже на настоящего Артура. Уверенность, поддержка и что-то еще. Тепло от его шершавой, чуть грубоватой из-за мозолей от меча ладони действовало на Мерлина опьяняюще. Хоть он и запретил себе думать о том, что испытывал к своему принцу, сейчас не думать было невозможно.

Артур улыбнулся ему и убрал руку. Мерлин неосознанно дернулся за ней, но слишком резко и чуть не столкнулся с Артуром носами. Они замерли, рассматривая друг друга. С такого расстояния глаза Артура казались мутными, подернутыми дымкой магии. И Мерлин сдался. Будь что будет — хоть колодки, хоть казнь, ему уже все равно. Дальше мучиться, выслушивая воздыхания о Вивиан, он не в силах.

Не давая себе времени на раздумья, Мерлин подался вперед и поцеловал Артура. Легко коснулся его обветренных сухих губ своими, но, не почувствовав отклика, разочарованно выдохнул и начал медленно отодвигаться, чувствуя себя до ужаса неловко. Конечно, на что он рассчитывал. Артур и без заклятия не стал бы с ним целоваться, ведь принц был нормальным. А под заклятием тем более. Все мысли Артура были заняты Вивиан и, наверняка, воспоминаниями о тех поцелуях, которыми они обменялись вчера ночью…

Мерлин, отчаянно покраснев и боясь поднять глаза на принца, попытался встать.

Наивный. На что он рассчитывал? Что его любви хватит на двоих? И это поможет снять проклятье? Такое возможно только в сказках. Идиот.

Но Артур неожиданно остановил его, и Мерлин уже приготовился получить в лучшем случае подзатыльник, но принц вдруг потянул его на себя, обнимая одной рукой, другой зарываясь в волосы, и уже сам поцеловал мага.

Сказать, что Мерлин был удивлен — это значит ничего не сказать. Он был в ступоре. Такого поворота Мерлин уж точно не ожидал. Дальше мысли как-то мгновенно разбежались, когда Артур, лизнув по очереди его удивленно приоткрытые губы, скользнул языком внутрь.  
Мерлину показалось, что он сам попал под заклятье или уснул. Потому что в реальности принц не мог его так целовать, лаская язык и нежно покусывая губы. Но Артур крепко обнимал его, прижимая к себе, и часто дышал, когда ненадолго прерывал поцелуй. Ощущения были очень реальны и похожи на сладкую пытку. Мерлин чувствовал себя до невозможного легко и как-то необычно… любимо… От неторопливых прикосновений пальцев к шее, касания губ и тихих вздохов по телу пробегала приятная дрожь. Мерлин в ответ только тихо постанывал и неловко цеплялся за плечи Артура. Ему казалось, что перестань он трогать принца, и Артур растворится как сон с криками утренних птиц на рассвете.

Но Артур сам прижимал его к себе все сильнее и сильнее, словно думал так же. И только затянув Мерлина на свои колени, принц улыбнулся в поцелуй и принялся развязывать платок на шее мага.  
От нахлынувших эмоций у Мерлина кружилась голоса. Или это было от нехватки воздуха? Он с сожалением оторвался от губ Артура и уткнулся ему в шею, пытаясь отдышаться. Если бы он задохнулся, то, наверное, это был бы первый случай смерти от поцелуев. О чем он вообще думает?

Улыбнувшись своим глупым мыслям, Мерлин поерзал у Артура на коленях, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, но как только услышал сдавленный стон, явно не от удовольствия, замер. Всмотрелся Артуру в лицо и заметил гримасу боли. Ребро! Как он мог забыть. Мерлин тут же дернулся, в надежде подняться, но принц не пустил.

— Что происходит, почему у меня так болит бок, словно что-то сломано? — удивленно спросил Артур.

— У тебя и сломано, ребро.

Взгляд принца стал еще более шокированным.

— Ты проигрываешь королю Олафу в поединке на смерть из-за «любви» к леди Вивиан, — пробурчал Мерлин, жалея, что такой момент пришлось прервать объяснениями.

— Но…

— Тебе уже нужно идти, или Олаф явится сюда.

Артур только кивнул в ответ и отпустил Мерлина. Тот пока поднимался, прошептал заклинание, и доспехи стали нормальными.

Мерлину казалось все случившееся выдуманным, мороком, и было такое чувство — стоит им покинуть шатер, как все забудется. От такой мысли в груди стало неприятно.

— Артур! Подожди! — окликнул Мерлин принца, когда тот был уже у выхода.

Удивляясь внезапной смелости, он быстро преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и коротко поцеловал Артура в губы. Принц удивленно моргнул, но затем задорно улыбнулся и вопросительно поднял брови.

— Удачи… — тихо прошептал Мерлин, смутившись своему порыву, — только попробуй проиграть…  
Лицо Артура после этих слов приобрело серьезное, сосредоточенное выражение, он перестал улыбаться и, коротко кивнув, покинул шатер. А Мерлин на мгновение задержался внутри, глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Руки от переживаний задрожали, и вряд ли это пройдет до окончания поединка.

***

Кто бы сомневался в том, что Артур, придя в себя, не сможет выиграть. С уверенностью можно было сказать, что даже несмотря на ранение он победил практически без труда.

Сейчас принц, оперевшись на воткнутый в землю меч, стоял посреди поля и выслушивал извинения короля Олафа. Мерлин бросил беглый взгляд на Вивиан и скривился — девушка чуть ли не прыгала от восторга и так довольно улыбалась, что становилось тошно. Только Артуру до нее не было никакого дела. И до подавленной Гвен, которая с отсутствующим видом слушала какой-то рассказ Морганы. Глаза девушки были красными от слез. Стоит, наверное, сказать Артуру, чтобы извинился перед Гвиневрой.

После того, как взгляд Мерлина скользнул на принца, все лишние мысли мгновенно испарились. Артур едва заметно и чуть рассеяно улыбался и смотрел в его сторону, кивая в нужных местах речи короля. Любой другой, увидевший это, мог бы подумать, что принц заинтересован в разговоре, но не Мерлин. Он видел, куда смотрел и кому улыбался Артур.

Руки снова задрожали, но теперь уже от страха. То, что произошло в шатре… Мерлин не подумал, как будет справляться с последствиями, в тот момент он действовал по наитию. Единственным порывом было спасти Артура. Но, кажется, все оказалось взаимным. И Мерлину почему-то стало страшно. Принц, когда пришел в себя, был слишком шокирован, чтобы что-то возразить. И будет неудивительно, если он начнет все отрицать. Мерлина это убьет, но, наверное, так будет лучше.  
Накрутив себя, маг тяжело вздохнул и направился к своему принцу. Судя по едва нахмуренным бровям и тяжелому дыханию, сломанное ребро после поединка разболелось еще сильнее, и Артуру нужна помощь. Сначала Мерлин разберется со своими прямыми обязанностями, а потом уже с чувствами.

***

Короли со свитами уезжали вечером того же дня, после поединка. Артуру пришлось провожать гостей вместе с Утером. Принц держался достойно, не позволяя другим видеть, что ранен.

Последними уезжали Олаф и леди Вивиан. Девушка так смотрела на принца, что-то говорила о скором приезде и прочей чуши. Артур выслушал все это с напряженной улыбкой, дождался, пока гости усядутся на лошадей, и только после этого покинул двор. Отвернувшись от всех, он на мгновение скривился из-за резкого движения руки и прошипел:

— Надеюсь, увидим мы их не скоро. Лучше — никогда. Собственноручно бы придушил того, кто додумался «влюбить» меня в нее.

Мерлин шел следом, едва сдерживая смех. Как хорошо, что Артур — настоящий Артур — вернулся. Правда, о способе снятия заклятия они поговорить еще не успели. Принц постоянно был чем-то занят: то долго пробыл у Гаюса, выставив Мерлина за дверь, то в тронном зале на совете с отцом и другими королями.

О чем Артур говорил с Гаюсом, Мерлин не знал. Старый лекарь ничего не рассказал, а принц сразу же переводил тему на что-то другое. Мерлина это нервировало, но ничего поделать он пока не мог.

Он очень надеялся, что сейчас они направляются в покои Артура, чтобы поговорить. Иначе он сойдет с ума от переживаний.

— И как ты это вообще допустил? — возмутился Артур, как только — о, чудо! — за ними закрылась дверь покоев принца.

— О чем ты? — задумавшись, не понял вопроса Мерлин.

Артур фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Как ты допустил, чтобы меня заколдовали?

— Прости, что?! — удивился Мерлин. — Ты сейчас пошутил? Я, вообще-то, твой слуга. Охраняют тебя вроде как стражники!

— Да ладно! — сложив на груди руки, наигранно удивился Артур.

Мерлин почувствовал себя сейчас тем, кем всегда называл его принц — идиотом. Потому что он никак не мог уловить смысл разговора. И вообще, маг надеялся поговорить о другом.

— Ты, вообще, собирался мне сказать? — тем временем продолжал нападать Артур.

— Да о чем сказать-то?! — не выдержав, воскликнул Мерлин. — Ты можешь прекратить говорить загадками?

— Значит, не собирался, — кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, пробормотал принц. — Отлично. Просто прекрасно!

Неожиданно Мерлина схватили за плечи. Артур, зло прищурившись, всматривался ему в лицо.

— Знаешь, Мерлин, тебе очень повезло, что когда мне стала известна твоя тайна, я был под заклятием, иначе бы убил тебя. За ложь!

Оттолкнув от себя мага, Артур отвернулся и отошел к окну. А Мерлин не мог от удивления даже вдохнуть. Артур знает… знает, что он маг… Но почему тогда на поле принц вел себя так, словно произошедшее в шатре было взаимным? Или у Мерлина просто слишком скудный опыт в этом, чтобы судить об ответных чувствах, и он ошибся?

Голова разболелась от кучи вопросов, задать которые было страшно. Единственным желанием осталось сбежать, чтобы не видеть отвращения в любимых глазах. Мерлину сейчас даже была не страшна казнь. Страшнее было то, как поведет себя Артур.

Тот молча продолжал стоять возле окна. Повисшее в комнате напряжение давило на плечи и сводило с ума.

— Мне сразу можно пойти в темницу? — наконец, решился Мерлин и ляпнул совершенно не то, что хотел.

Он собирался спросить, что Артур предпримет, а вышло… Сказалась нервозность.

— Боже… — пробормотал Артур и обернулся, — ты, и правда, идиот! Как я могу сделать что-то с тем, кого… — он запнулся и устало посмотрел на мага. — Иди, на сегодня ты свободен.

Мерлин растерянно моргнул. Из сказанного Артуром внимание зацепилось лишь за одно.

— Кого ты что? — тихо спросил Мерлин.

— Вообще-то я отпустил тебя, — лицо принца стало бесстрастным.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос.

— Ты вообще мне врал. Я понимаю почему, но это не оправдывает тебя, Мерлин.

Действительно. Не оправдывает. Мерлин медленно вдохнул, успокаиваясь, и подошел к Артуру.

— После всего, неужели ты не понял, что я не похож на своего отца, — тихо проговорил Артур, в его словах слышалась затаенная боль.

Мерлину стало не по себе. Он хотел рассказать Артуру правду, но позже. Когда тот стал бы королем. Но все всплыло само по себе.

— Прости меня. Я бы рассказал, но не так скоро.

— Тебе повезло, что в тот момент я любил всех вокруг, иначе бы ты сейчас мог иметь пару сломанных конечностей и множество синяков.

Мерлин содрогнулся, представив себе это. Да уж, действительно, повезло.

— А сейчас я уже смирился. И если верить Гаюсу, ты много раз спасал мне жизнь, — Мерлину показалось, или Артур смутился, сказав это?

Так вот о чем так долго они разговаривали! Маг открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но сразу же захлопнул его. Нужных слов не находилось. Артур принял его полностью… Не об этом ли Мерлин когда-то мечтал? Для полного счастья не хватало еще одной детали, которую стоило прояснить. Хотя Мерлин уже и знал ответ из недавнего несвязного бормотания, ему необходимо было услышать что-то внятное.

— А то, что было в шатре? — несмело улыбнувшись, спросил он и опустил взгляд. Только бы не покраснеть.

— А то, что было в шатре, мы сейчас продолжим.

Мерлин вскинулся, удивленно уставившись на принца. Определенно, искренняя улыбка Артура дорогого стоила.

— У тебя ребро сломано.

— И что? Это помешает мне поцеловать тебя?

— А поговорить?

Артур в очередной раз закатил глаза, но не удержался от улыбки.

— О чем говорить? Ты думал, что я сделаю вид, будто ничего не было?

Мерлин даже кивнуть не успел, как Артур засмеялся. Похоже, у мага на лице все было написано, и для объяснений слова не требовались. Теперь понятно, почему дракон сказал «своего принца». Старая хитрая ящерица…

— Не дождешься. Слишком долго я этого ждал.

— А…

— Мерлин! Я, конечно, знаю, что ты не в меру болтливый, но неужели и в постели тебя будет не заткнуть?

— О, ну даже не знаю, — пытаясь не улыбаться от радости, протянул Мерлин, — есть на примете какие-нибудь способы?

— Думаю, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — загадочно улыбнувшись, Артур притянул Мерлина в объятия.

— Стой-стой! — опомнился Мерлин в тот момент, когда Артур едва не поцеловал его. — Ты извинился перед Гвен?

Артур застонал и уткнулся ему в плечо лбом.

— Обязательно упоминать ее сейчас? — глухо проворчал он. — Конечно, Гвен мне дорога, но больше никогда так не делай! И да, извинился. А теперь заткнись, я собираюсь поцеловать тебя.

Мерлин и не думал ему мешать.


End file.
